


A Visit From a Slayer

by Metric_Mayhem



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Romance, Short Story, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metric_Mayhem/pseuds/Metric_Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layton and Luke were living a fairly peaceful life of hiding away from the world. Admittedly though, it was a rather lonely path. That is, before a huntress appeared on their doorstep. How was the vampire to deal with this new adversary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit From a Slayer

London’s lights were sparkling in nightfall. Or at least, from what could be seen through the foggy window. The young hunter felt a brief wanting of going back home. What she wouldn’t give to be in bed, drinking some tea, and watching the moon. She shook her head, ridding herself of the thought. What was the use of nerves at this point? None, of course.

Emmy Altava received a letter from one of the citizens just yesterday, about a vampire that has overstayed his welcome. It started with livestock as small as lambs. Then he targeted cows and then soon humans also fell prey, bite after monstrous bite. The person wasn’t rich but was able to offer food that would last her for months, should she accept. And she did, with little afterthought. It would be a rather quick job, if the vampire wasn’t as athletic as her.

The woman scanned her surroundings.  Dusty décor was in her sights, one befitting of any old creature’s residence.  She felt a presence from behind, now closing in on her. Just after she picked up the sound of flapping, she pounced and smacked a poor bat out of flight. It squeaked in dismay as it stumbled on its two feet.

Emmy kneeled down and inspected the critter. “Oh, I suppose you’re not him, are you? You would have long transformed. Sorry…”

Its large, rather goofy eyes looked up to her before shaking its head to readjust its small blue cap. It soon took to the air before blowing a raspberry at her. The master was going to have an ear-full as soon as it delivered the message. This silly human think she can do battle against him? Hah, it’s laughable.

After watching the strange bat fly off, Emmy sighed with a shrug. “Well, certainly not the strangest thing I’ve seen in my line of duty. Now where is he…?”

\------

A pale, well-dressed man sat in his armchair, watching the wood in the fireplace burn. He rested his head in his hands, with a longing sigh. He was…antsy, for lack of a better term.  Blood: He desperately wanted it. He needed it. He craved and starved for it. The man’s hands wandered to his favorite teacup, drawing it to his lips.

He repulsed in an instant after tasting. Bovine blood… It was lacking in areas of taste, but it was… nourishing, he supposed.  It took a lot of concentration to block out disgusting taste until the teacup was finally rid of the substance. Whatever it takes to stay alive, he will do. His dark eyes glanced over his shoulder to see a small figure fly over to his chair.

Why, it was his trusty bat partner, Luke! Admittedly, he was a lonely man without him. Luke often brought news of the outside world and happily chatted away important details. One can say he was his eyes and ears. The two were quite inseparable. However, because of the mannerisms of his furry friend were excitable and childish, he felt a small barrier between them both.

Luke screeched and chattered, his voice echoed the room.

“What was that, Luke? …An intruder you say?”

He continued on and described how the woman entered the castle and was preparing to kill him.

“How dreadful. I suppose that won’t do. I’m afraid it’s against my gentlemanly code to go harming anyone, hunter or not. Perhaps it’s best to flee.”

The bat was disappointed. This was their home, why was she invading it and attempting to kill his mentor?  And is that the way a lady would act? It was unfortunate that whatever type of chatter he produces will never change his mentor’s mind.

He rose from his chair. “Well then, let’s at least have a look at our adversary.”

After dusting off his lavish black suit, the man strolled out of his room into a narrow hallway where the stairs were located. He tipped down them silently, as to not give away his presence. His body kept close to the decrepit walls as he slinked past various furnishings. Finally, he stopped near the doorway that led into the large living room where she stood.

Tipping his hat back, the man poked his head around, now able to see his rival. Dark eyes scanned every feature: long, luscious brown hair; athletic-yet-curvaceous build; fair, light olive skin…

Luke, who finally joined him, perched on his shoulder and chattered in his ear. This is the one. This is the woman trying to kill you.

The vampire knew better than to judge a person by looks. He was certain he would probably be bested if he tried to combat her in any manner. Still, his thrill of seeing another living being before him is enough to throw caution to the wind and interact. The worst that can happen is a stake being driven into his chest.

Casually striding in, he cleared his throat to grab the attention of his intruder. “Good evening, my dear.”

The woman turned around instantaneously, taking the opportunity to tighten her grip onto the stake she currently held and thrust in his direction. A gloved, gentle hand grabbed hers just before it met his skin. Her eyes then gazed upon his, clearly unamused.

“Now, now. We mustn’t allow such haste, especially since we haven’t properly been introduced. I am Hershel Layton, a man that was once an archeological scholar by trade.” He paused for a moment, as to rid of any lament in his voice.”Ahem, and what is your name?”

The Hershel Layton? To her knowledge, he was quite a smart and talented man. He achieved quite a bit in his young life that many older members of his community dreamed of doing. The male had helped society come closer to knowing key points in certain areas of history, from what she read about him. She had a small opportunity to sit at a lecture he organized as well; it was not a choice she regretted.  After all, in a fleeting moment, he imparted advice that she kept with her always.

You seem a tad envious of my pursuits. However, there is little need for jealousy. To know just as much as I, all you ever need to do is to live your life with an eager, open mind.

An open mind opens many new opportunities.

She took these words to heart and traveled the world. However, details were reoccurring in the places she visited: disappearances of loved ones, torn families, myths and legends that spread like wildfire. These mysteries beckoned her; they excited her. Emmy needed that excitement, and what sweetened the deal was helping others. As strange and tangent as her path was, she became a slayer.

If the man in front of her is the same man who opened her eyes to what the world had to give her, can she really kill him?

“Is something the matter? Your hands are shaking.”

She forced her hands still, and spoke her words before she changed her mind. “I’m here to kill you! Regardless of who you are!”

Emmy had more trouble convincing herself than Layton. The internal conflict ate at her like a ravenous buzzard. There would be the possibility of more livestock going missing, and probably even more people as well. Yet, as many of her previous cases, she had a hard time of doing away with the murder of a living (or unliving) being.

“I’m sorry…  But I don’t think ‘here to kill you’ is quite the name for a young lady,” he chuckled good-naturely.

She pulled her arm away to release his grip on her wooden stake, and took another stab at him. Layton, who caught sight of it, took a small step to the right, completely avoiding it. He then moved behind her in one quick motion before curling an arm around her to prevent further movement. Once she was struggling with her free arm, he grabbed it and removed the stake from her clutches.

He whispered in her ear, “I think this particular piece of wood goes better in the fireplace. And I thank you for giving it to me. It was getting fairly low.”

Layton let go of her and tossed it away in the burning pit, allowing the flames to consume the wood to its entirety.

“Ah, much better. Now then, what is your name?”

She stared at the floor in silence, embarrassed of how she bested. “…Emmy. Emmy Altava.”

The vampire gave a humble bow. “Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Altava. May I interest you in some tea? Or are you hungry, by chance? I do have some food I can prepare for you.”

She gave him a wary look. He was showing quite a bit of hospitality toward someone who was ready to kill him. For all she knew, she probably would be poisoned. Then again, if she was poisoned, he wouldn’t be able to feast upon her blood very easily. She began to tense; Emmy didn’t know exactly what to think at that moment.

A low grumble emitted from her stomach. It seems her body gave her answer for her.

The man gave a small humble chuckle. “Shall I take that as a cue to get started on your meal?”

She said nothing, already succumbing to the feeling of failure and defeat. Might as well entertain the idea, she came a fairly long way and with little to eat during the trip. Walking over to a nearby couch, she waved her hand dismissively with a “Sure, I suppose.”

Layton nodded and proceeded to the kitchen, Luke following close behind.

As soon as Layton set foot in the kitchen, the bat then made quite a fuss. Questions of “Why are you making food for her?”, “Have you gone nuts?” and “Don’t you know she’s actually your enemy?” were screeched at him.

Hershel had patience to allow him to ramble on until finally he caught the end of a sentence. “Luke, I understand your concern, but you must trust my actions. Yes, she is most likely. She is no doubt versed in hand-to-hand combat and can singlehandedly defeat me, should she want to. However, she is first and foremost a woman, a human being. And she shall receive the fullest respect that I can give. I expect the same from you as well. Is that clear?”

The bat gave a sigh and simply nodded. He’d do it, but he won’t like it.

\----

The slayer sat on the lumpy couch, thinking of Layton. He had no reason for his actions, especially since she made her intentions clear. Yet, he is busy cooking her dinner and giving her kindness. Most other vampires would have long bared their fangs and latched it to skin. She now realized that he wasn’t like them. He had humanity left in him.

Layton poked his head in the room. “Sorry to bother your musings, but your dinner is ready.”

Leading her into the dining room, he pulled out a chair for her and left momentarily.

She turned her head to see him return with a large tray fitted with a meal for one.

“Ah, there we are. I trust you wouldn’t mind a filling meal after your trip here.”

The plate was adorned with tender roast beef, mashed potatoes and steamed broccoli. The smell alone nearly drove her to drool. Emmy turned to see his humble smile.

“Oh yes, and would it please the lady to have a glass of wine?”

When she was about to object, he popped the cork and placed out a wine glass. Once filling it half-way, he then placed the bottle nearby.

She gave the wine bottle a better view. “This is 38-year old wine!” Certainly worth more than her life’s savings now that she thought of it. “I can’t drink this! Or eat any of this!”

Layton’s face became quizzical. “Well, why not?”

“One, I just don’t like imposing on others… But two and more importantly, I don’t know rather or not any of this has actually been tampered with. How do I know you’re not setting me up?”

The man’s brow furrowed ever so slightly and he emitted a low humming sound. He supposed there really was little reason for her to trust him right away, they both just met. But imposing? Hershel was always used to doing favors for others. Maybe she never was treated in such a nice way. It would explain her harsh behavior and outlook. There is no doubt in his mind: before she leaves, she shall be treated to whatever she desires. But first, to convince her that she needs to eat.

“Oh well… that is understandable. To trust your nemesis to cook something so lovely without tainting in any way… is most foolish. I suppose I’ll just have to eat this all myself. My tastebuds aren’t what they were sometime ago, they’re rather dulled now. It is a pity to have it wasted on…delectable…moist…tender meat. ” He took a bit of roast beef by the fork and waved it in front her.

Her eyes clung to the red meat, but she remained stubborn. “Yeah, a real pity.”

He finally ate it as he breathed in a satisfied sigh. “Ah, that was very tasty.”

“I-I don’t want it! For goodness sakes, stop-” he picked up a clean fork and fed her in mid-sentence.

Her mouth momentarily went on a magical journey. She can say was definitely an out-of-body experience. The woman stared down at her food with a blank look on her face. Before long, she snatched the fork Layton had and began eating with vigor. She can’t deny herself of food any longer, even if it was her adversary’s.

Hershel breathed a sigh of relief, now knowing his new acquaintance would not go hungry. He couldn’t help but smile over the small moments where she paused and sighed in bliss. It almost appeared as if she smiled as well. He finally had someone from the outside world with him. Hopefully, he can make sure she would at least come back on good terms with him.

Sometime later, Emmy finished her meal and downed another glass of wine.

“So… how was the meal, my dear?”

She stretched and started to slur a bit under the effects of the alcohol. “Pretty…good actually. It’s been a long time since…since someone actually cooked for me.”

“Oh, well, it’s wonderful that you enjoyed yourself. And if you ever wish for another meal, don’t be afraid to stop by again.”

Her cheeks burned as she ran her fingers through her hair. “Yeah, I’ll think about it… I live a good distance from here though, ” she hiccupped, “It’d… be pretty hard to just drop everything just to travel to a house that’s…uh… a good 80...er, or was it 90 miles...?”

He nodded, understanding the situation. “Well, my offer still stands.  I’m more than happy to assist in any manner.”

She slumped back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. “…Thanks.”

It feels strange to have someone who wanted to help her instead of her helping them. In her buzzed mind, she actually had the thought of staying. It would be nice to stop killing creatures just so someone sleeps better at night.

Layton noticed she looked out of sorts. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah… I’m fine. ”

The room lightly turned as she rose from her seat. The lights and sounds amplified much to her dismay. Screeches and chatter filled her ears with its cacophony.  Where was that blasted sound coming from? What is that dark brown, furry thing buzzing around her head? Whatever it was, it was descending closer with its dreadful noise. She swatted at it as best as possible, but she swayed with each swing and missed multiple times.

Luke, who was quite impatient with his guest’s actions started to flap his wings near her head in order to deter her.

“G-Gah! Go away! A-annoying little puff ball!”

Layton plucked the small bat out of mid-air and covered its mouth.

“Sorry, Luke. I know you were trying to have a nice conversation with us, but I’m afraid our friend is a bit… incapacitated right now and requires a bit of rest.” There was also the matter of her not being able to understand bat chatter, but that was something that he could explain later.

The furry creature blew a raspberry in response, obviously not pleased. His ears lowered and he only responded with a low chirp then climbing up to his hat. Unfortunately, Luke didn’t understand much of what was going on and found all of this to be more than unreasonable. After all, there was no reason to be rude.

“Ugh…” She clutched her head and did her best to stand up straight once again.

“My, you should be more careful when-”

“Shhhh! Not so loud! Y-You’re in an echo chamber!”

Layton looked around and Luke only shot him a dubious look. The man cleared his throat and whispered, “My apologies. As I was saying, you should be more careful when drinking alcoholic beverages.”

“I’ve drunk worse! You should’ve seen me at that gala! Three shots of whiskey and a glass of bourbon… Whew, what a rush!”

Layton couldn’t help but lurch forward to help as she tumbled back. He reached out to her and tried to match her steps as she teetered back and forth, both engaged in an awkward dance of sorts. As he leaned closer to her, she then moved forward and accidently bumped her head into his. They both fell to the ground in an instant, both writhing in pain.

Luke chattered away to Layton once again; he knew letting her stay was a bad idea.

“…No, she is not fit for sending to the asylum.” He sighed after hearing his retort.“ …Yes, I’m sure. ...No, we are not drinking her blood.”

… … … …

She shuffled a bit in his grasp, but remained relatively still as he gently carried her up the narrow staircase to the second floor of his mansion. Her mind, still buzzed by the late-evening wine, had a lot to think about. And she happily talked these particular contents away with the man who held her.

He didn’t mind them at all and listened intently, answering only when asked a question. Reaching his bedroom, he turned on the lights. The old florescent bulbs flickered to life and filled the room with warm light.

Emmy shifted in his arms again before deciding to stand on her own two feet. She took a nice look at the room. Although signs of aging can be seen, the room was clearly still being used. No dust or dirt of any sort lined the mahogany furniture. What captured her attention was the rather large, elaborate canopy bed in the very center, draped with dark red curtains. It looked rather plush, enough for the woman’s interest to gravitate toward it.

“Whoa…” She walked up to it and started to test its comfort with a hand.

“You’re more than welcome to rest in it. I can attest that it would be to one’s liking.”

She took no time plopping onto its soft surface and sank into it happily.

Layton chuckled happily. “I see you’re enjoying it quite a bit.”

“I-it must be made of quicksand!” She lied back again and submerged herself in the cloth and pillows, demonstrating the effect.

“I certainly hope not, I’ve lied on that bed multiple occasions. I would be trapped there if it was quicksand.”

“…Incubus!”  She blurted with excitement.

“…Excuse me?”

“Incubus bed…” she narrated, “A very engaging man brings his next prey into his den…the unsuspecting woman lies in bed, a fly caught in a spider’s web. He returns, the spider making his way to the fly ever-so-slowly… Now lying in wait, he licks his lips… Upon approaching her, he plunges in-!”

The man stepped back and spoke with unease. “What on earth are you talking about?”

She puffed out her cheeks in a form of childish amusement. “Why else... would you have a large plush bed if you’re living alone?”

He paused for a moment, trying his best to understand her drunken state of mind. “Well, er… considering my current situation of...being eternal, I thought it’d be best to make myself comfortable. So I procured that mattress as well as some of my previous belongings.”

Lightly hopping on the bed, she tested its springs. “Plush, firm and large, just for one person sleeping alone for an eternity,” she mulled to herself.

“Is... there a concern with this?”

Emmy stretched out her arms as she arched her back. “I… guess not. But you gotta admit that a room this dressed up could be taken as a trap for any passerby women.”

After a moment of thought, he finally understood what she spoke of and sputtered as he tried to speak. “W-While my room—and my bed, I suppose—are quite large, it is only for the benefit of my own comfort. I would never even think to take advantage of someone else.”

“Not even for blood?”

“Especially not for blood!” His throat felt dry as he exclaimed. The factor of blood would not change anything, his morals demanded that. Yet blood is a necessity, a means to continue existing. Blood would never change the man’s mind to indulge in the sake of a living human. Or did it?

The soft, subtle thuds of a heartbeat rang in his ears. Was it hers? The vampire felt the essence of life in the air, the feeling of fluids rushing through veins. The smell of the sweet copper-tasting substance beckoned his lips. His stomach urged him to seek fulfillment.

He felt sick.

“You look paler than you already do...” the dazed woman looked up at him, her lips contorted with a frown.

The room began to spin before his eyes. “Excuse me. I must be going… If you need me, just call for me.”

After bidding her goodnight, he rushed out of his bedroom.

\------

Returning to the kitchen, the well-dressed man sighed in relief. He inwardly chastised himself for allowing bloodlust to wane his better judgement. This was not a way for a gentleman to think, undead or otherwise. With his temporary ally in his company, he would have to remain calm and have self control.

He sat in the wooden chair at the dining table with a long sigh. After some time of mulling his thoughts over, he was startled by tiny screeches and munching sounds. He turned his head to see Luke helping himself to leftovers of Emmy’s meal with some fruit he scavenged from outside. When he stopped eating for the moment, he looked up to see his mentor’s worried face and frowned slightly. The bat then looked to his makeshift meal and plucked out an apple, nudging it his way.

“Ah… thank you, Luke,” he took the apple,  giving it a bite. It’s flavor was still sweet although muted, thanks to his vampiric taste buds. It provided the same nourishment, but his body no longer required it. It left a somewhat hollow feeling in him.

The little bat looked up to him and started screeching apologetically.

“No, no, Luke. I’m fine… Just a bit tired is all.”

He started to pout before continuing. He asked (or rather screeched), “ _Was it her? Did she do anything?_ ”

“No, it’s… Very hard to remain controlled without human blood.”

Luke pouted in response. Layton had that hunter in his grasp, what was wrong with taking some of her blood anyway? It’s not like she’ll miss it much. The man needed it more than she did. It doesn’t have to be much either, just a tiny bit so he can bounce back from this horrible feeling.

He finally stood from his chair after finishing the apple. “Thank you very much, Luke. I haven’t had an apple in years,” a weary, sad smile graced his lips.

His friend was more than disappointed. He knew that look. A simple apple won’t fix things; only blood will. If the young bat knew him well, he won’t seek what he need if it meant disturbing his newfound “friend”. But if Layton won’t seek her, he will. Even if it’s just to give her an ear full of complaints.

Sometime later, while Layton left to retire to his study for the night, Luke decided it was time he and a certain slayer had a talk. His tiny wings helped him flutter up to the second floor of the mansion as he searched high and low for the bedroom she resided in. As soon as he found the room, he swooped in. Ear-piercing sounds were emitted from his mouth, which in turn, scared the poor woman from her inebriated slumber.

The huntress clutched her ears in pain. What was all that racket? Her inward question was solved as soon as her fogged vision cleared to see one blue-capped bat.

“Gah! Get away from me you annoying, oversized fruit fly!”

His screeches continued to get louder as he kept asking her questions over and over to no avail. Before long, hands started to reach out, only to grab little tufts of shedding hair from flying creature. She yelled in a slurred tongue as she missed, only to incite the noise from Luke again.  This argument lasted for several minutes before her patience wore thin.

“Oi, that’s it!” She finally got up and stumbled her way to the door.

As soon as she made her way to the threshold, he sprung into action down into her again. Unfortunately, his timing was poor; the door long shut before he could reach the slayer. “At least I didn’t fly into it,” Luke mused to himself. He can safely say his plans of driving the woman out successful. ...Right?

Needless to say, the woman was fairly upset. Her head throbbed in pain from the rude awakening. She felt heavy and the dusty hallways spun. After she miraculously found the stairs (and even more so walked down them), she began looking around the bottom floor for her “caretaker” of the evening. A light of fire caught her eye; the furthest room away looked occupied.

“That’s probably where he is...” Emmy mumbled to herself.

… … …

The frazzled man sat in an antique armchair, alone in his study. Surrounding him were bookshelves, filled to the brim with tomes he looked over more than thrice. The candlelight was dim but fairly lit to give the room a warm color.  Neither the books nor the candle was comforting tonight. Even the moon, big, full and beautiful could not calm him. Lust for blood clouded his thoughts so greatly, he could almost hear a heartbeat.

Wait. He did. A heartbeat was getting closer in range, louder and even faster with tempo.

He shifted in his chair. Did he finally lose his mind?

“Mr. Layton!”

“Gah!” He flinched slightly in surprise.

“Mr. Layton, are you in here…?” The voice was feminine and slurred.

“....Miss Altava?” His ears did not deceive him, the heartbeats were from her.

As he listened to her footsteps approaching him, he rose from his chair and moved to the far corner of the room to allow distance between them. His figure leaned against a small desk to keep him steady.

Her eyebrows furrowed. She knew it herself; something was off about that vampire. “What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?”

“N-Nothing, my dear. All...is well.”

Emmy braved a step closer. “Certainly doesn’t look it. What’s wrong?”

Layton felt his lip twitch, the taste of metal returned to his mouth, causing him to gag.

“Nothing. D-Do you mind staying where you are?” He pulled down his top hat over his eyes.

Does he fear her? The thought alone drew guilt from the woman. Many creatures that she slayed has feared her before. This shouldn’t affect her by any means... It’s terrible enough that she’s already allowing old personal feelings to cloud her better judgement. No matter how humane he acts, a vampire is still a vampire.

....That was no way to think of him, she chided herself. He isn’t just a vampire, he was once a living, breathing person. Layton was also a very influential person in her life. Still she struggled with deciding rather or not he was a target. It was for the best she pushed that aside for now and focus on the matter at hand.

He easily combated and disarmed her (whilst unarmed even!); why now is he meek and cautious? Perhaps she should consider some options of calming him down. She thought about describing their meeting sometime ago, but would he even remember? And if he did, would he show negative reactions for choosing this path in her life? Many different scenarios played in her mind.

Emmy sighed and clenched her fist. She may as well bite the bullet.

“...Back when you were alive, you’ve done lots open lectures where people of all kinds were welcome to join, isn’t that right?”

“...Yes. I-I have… Why do you ask?” His voice was raspy, on the verge of breaking.

“I don’t know if you remember that long ago… But I sat in one of them. Before...Before you left from the building, I told you how envious I was, how I wanted to be so sure of what direction I was taking in life, just like you. You were so sure of yourself and what you knew. I remember... you sat down with me and listened to everything I said. And then after I was finished, you just smiled at me and said ‘To know as much as I, you need an eager, open mind...’”

Those words clicked in his mind. He remembered. “An open mind...opens many new opportunities.”

“Yes! Exactly!”

The air turned thick and cold. It soon sent a sharp stab in his throat as he coughed. This was certainly a change of events. Now that he knew she was a woman he met long ago and personally helped, he wouldn’t dare get too close. It could result in… him losing control. He must leave quickly, lest he risk losing her to his hunger for blood.

He made a mad dash to the door when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed one of his own. “Why are you so afraid of me? I- I know what I did earlier wasn’t exactly friendly, but… you didn’t show any fear or hatred to me before!”

He ripped his hand from her grasp and roughly pushed her away. Luckily, she caught herself by the heels of her feet, now regaining balance.

“I’m not afraid of you! I… I’m afraid of harming you!” His voice finally cracked as he stepped away from her.

She looked at him and noticed he looked tired and worn, like a starved, poor man in the market. If he really feared hurting her and possibly losing her, he must really care for her wellbeing. She felt inwardly… happy for knowing this. However, he was starving himself to death.  The knowledge that he would die a slow death because of his own gentleman code did not sit well with her. There was only one thing she could think of to avoid that situation.

“You… you can drink my blood,” Emmy said slowly.

“W-what!?”

“Mr. Lay... Hershel. You’re dying aren’t you?”

“N-No! Of course not, I am of perfect health-”

“If you were, you wouldn’t be avoiding me with a passion.”

He remained silent. What could he say? She was right. While he may have been surviving off of animal blood for several years, it was not as nourishing or as delectable as human blood. He nearly salivated at the thought. If his lips could touch it… He wouldn’t need to skulk off into the night for nearby animals. He wouldn’t need to go into town for tea to fight back the addiction. Only one sip and it would be quite a long time before he would ever need to do it again. This meant taking advantage of her. As far as he knew, that was out of the question.

“I...I am fine. Thank you… very much for your concern.”

She sighed. For gentleman, he was a very stubborn man. Nevertheless, she knew how to handle those as stubborn as her. The woman looked around the study and found an upholstered footrest in front of the armchair.She lightly kicked it in front of her and sat down. Before the man could speak any further, she tore off her yellow jacket and tossed it to the side.

His throat felt dry again. “Miss Altava, w-what are you…?”

Buttons of her white blouse were slowly picked apart by her hands, revealing her porcelain neck to vampire. “Just bite me before I change my mind.”

Dark eyes stared absentmindedly in her direction. With an invitation like that, the poor man couldn’t take much more. If she really insisted… he shall oblige. Almost zombie-like, he approached the woman and slowly sat behind her on the plush armchair. He gently brushed aside her long brown hair.

She felt the man’s presence behind her; his breath fell against her neck. It caused her to shiver out of anticipation… or is that delight?  A wet appendage poked against her and her eyes suddenly widened. What in the world was this man doing? The rhythmic motions of his tongue lapping against her neck caused a warm feeling to bubble in her chest. It began to spread down further to her stomach and finally, her core. She let out a guttural moan as she shifted in her seat.

Never before has his nerves been driven to such extremes. The moonlight struck her skin, making her shine with almost a heavenly aura. Everything about her was...appetizing and quite possibly more. He could already feel the velvety liquid against his lips. And he didn’t even bite into her yet!

“I...you...taste divine...mmm…”

Emmy, who already began to feel embarrassed (and admittedly aroused), finally spoke up.“J-Just do it already! Aaah!”

Once he noticed her haste, he bit into her neck quickly, drawing out a yelp from the young woman.

The copper-tasting fluid met his lips and he sighed in delight. It was...simply wonderful. This must be the feeling of finally being nourished. His eyes opened momentarily as he gazed at the huntress in front of him. She was cringing slightly and holding back from making another sound. With the vast majority of his strength regained, he decided he had his fill. He didn’t wish to hurt her any more than he already had.

As he released his fangs from her neck, he took notice of some of the blood that slowly seeped out. A strange feeling overcame him. He didn’t need more blood, yet he began to lick against her neck yet again, drawing out gasps from the woman. What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he stop?

Emmy moved about in her seat. She felt the room become hazy and her thoughts stopped, perhaps from some of the blood she lost. As his tongue ran across her again, she arched back and soon lost balance. Once her head fell into his lap (and slightly spooked the man into pulling back), she noticed it was slightly more elevated than it was previously.

The man stayed silent as she slowly rose up, turned around, and started inspecting the spot. Her eyes met his his own with curiosity. Before long, he pulled out a handkerchief and stuttered, “Er…  M-My apologies, I… don’t know what is coming over me…  Here, press this against the wound. I’ll be back momentarily with a proper bandage.”

She reached for the cloth and did as instructed. “Alright.”

Soon before he set foot out the room, she called back to him, “Um, Hershel.”

“Yes?”

“Did you… really enjoy the blood that much?”

Almost in response, his pants felt tighter. He can’t say it was entirely for that reason. His eyes momentarily wandered from her slightly unbuttoned blouse to her lips. Quickly, he pulled his top hat over his eyes to disengage any further eye contact. There was little need to stir up any… unwarranted feelings. “Excuse me. I should be getting that bandage posthaste.”

In no more than a few minutes, he was back with fresh gauze. Once she lifted off the handkerchief, he steadily wrapped the gauze taut around the still-bleeding spot.

She bit her lip after hearing him murmur, “There, that’s much better...”

He noted the husky undertone in his voice and cleared his throat. “Erm… How are you feeling, my dear?”

“Well enough, for someone that’s just been bitten. Strange, I thought I’ve long been turned into a vampire...” Her hand lazily reached for his leg and slowly ran along it.

“Turn into a vampire…? Well, the only possible way of doing that is drinking a vampire’s blood.”

Her hand touched the clothed lump, unnoticed by her but certainly so by him. “Wait… so, I can’t turn into a vampire by being bitten by one?”

He shook his head (and lightly brushed her hand aside to avoid his arousal being fueled further). “The only thing being bitten would give as far as my knowledge... is death if all your blood is drained, and a nasty mark for several weeks if you live.”

“Then… how did you become a vampire?”

He looked away, his eyes showing immense grief. “I’d...rather not relive the tale for now.”

“Oh...” She moved into his lap and looked into his eyes. “If it’s any consolation… I’m glad I got the opportunity to meet you again. I’m just sorry it had to be...under these kind of circumstances.”

He chuckled nervously. “Fate works in mysterious ways, Miss Altava. It’s the kind of phenomenon that turns friends into enemies, reunite with those you’ve lost long ago, or even turn what should be enemies into long-term lovers.”

A long pause was taken after he realized what he had said. His eyes looked to hers to notice a small twinkle in them after the final portion of his sentence. It wasn’t what he had in mind of imparting to her and yet the words seem to slip from his lips.

“Is that what it is… fate?”

“Ah yes, the one thing that is concrete, yet easily changeable by any party. At least, that is what I believe.”

Her body inched closer, causing her unbuttoned blouse to slip well past her torso.He made a mistake of looking down momentarily, as he caught a glimpse of beautiful skin, now flushed red. Too much was going on at once for him to process, yet he wanted more. He wanted to spend more time with his lady friend and talk the night away, perhaps even... that. And as it would seem, she was more than ready for the same.

She began to fiddle with his cravat. “You know a lot...I guess you even knew I would have trouble trying to...kill you.”

His eyes focused to her slowly pulling the fabric off and tossing it away. “To be fairly honest, I can’t say that any person in their right mind would want to kill needlessly. As far as anything else… I was playing off of a hunch. I...er… could have been killed in a matter of moments by letting my guard down.”

Emmy stared down at his shirt. “...I’m still your guest, right?”

“Of course. And as a good host, I do my best to make sure my guests have enjoyed their stay. Why is it that you asked?”

“I’d like a favor from you, if you don’t mind.” She gave him a timid smile, almost uncharacteristic of her.

“I think I understand what you wish. And I shall be happy to oblige, my dear.”

He nudged her back, signalling her to stand briefly. “It… may be more suitable if we trade places.”

“Really? Well, if that’s what you wish.” She sat in his place and idly kicked her feet about.

Layton could have sworn he felt a heart pulsate. It made him...on edge. It couldn’t be his own, so it could only be assumed to be hers. It drove him wild, enough so to clutch at the rim of her white pants. She felt her shudder under him as he dragged the article of clothing down her figure.His eyes glued to the pastel yellow—or rather, now-dark yellow—underwear she sported. As he dragged a gloved finger across the damped edge, he caught some of the viscous fluid and tested it between his fingertips.

“S-Stop looking at me like that, and stop pr-prodding me!” She playfully pushed against his shoulder with her foot.

The underwear was pulled down and away from her with relative ease. His fingers dug in and lightly rubbed against a certain bulb, which caused her legs to buckle in response. He then looked to her and gave her a mischievous smile, fangs peeking from his lips. She huffed and swatted the man’s head back in defiance. The top hat he wore was knocked off, revealing unkempt brown hair.

“Well. I can’t assist my guest with very much if she knocks my hat off.” Layton ran a hand through his hair.

“Y-You’re playing around with me!”

“That would be how foreplay works, dear. And certainly… it has its effects.”

He leaned his head in and began to sniff around her inner thighs and trailed kisses down to the most sensitive skin.

“You know that’s not what I meant-” her voice cut into a hiss as she felt a warm wave hit her.

“Mmm...so warm...so delightful,” he purred.

Before he puckered his lips to drink up the clear honey that formed, he was grabbed by the front of his pants and pulled up to meet her reddened face.

“Now see here, you greedy vampire... Head up here where I can see it!”

Layton blinked. Noting the role of which he was to play, he leaned his head up and stared into her brown eyes docily. A slender hand rubbed along his groin, enticing the man underneath to move his hips in unison. A hefty sigh left the man as he succumed to carnal desire.

She grumbled in impatience whilst she was unbuttoning his trousers. “Like pants, like wearer. This thing is stubborn and cryptic to remove...”

“Ah...” He did his best to hold in haggard groans. “Do you...need some assistance?”

“I got it, I got it...”

“Mis-Emmy. The buttons aren’t-” Her hands grazed his skin through his underwear, causing him to jerk slightly forward.

“I said I got it.”

“That’s...erk… perfectly fine, Emmy but-”

“Ugh...This thing’s jammed. Maybe I should use my pocketknife...”

“N-No! Just… allow me...” His hands guided hers through unbuttoning the pants (from the inside apparently, and with three separate buttons to boot). They slowly fell to reveal briefs that barely contained him. Curiously, she pulled the elastic back with a finger only for his member to spring up and surprise her.

She grabbed the tip between two fingers and tugged it back. He drew a breath before releasing it through his nose, regaining some composure. Emmy then noted the hands that were placed on both sides of the armchair as well as his embarrassed, but determined face meeting hers.

“I see you have some intent to play with me as well, however… That plan will have to fall short, my dear.”

She gasped upon feeling the tip brush against her moist entrance, wanting in.

“Ahem… If I may...”

A shudder left her lips as she felt him throb against her.  “I-I...go ahead.”

He sank in with no hesitation, feeling the cramped walls expand around him. His eyes watched hers roll back as she let out another groan. Flushed skin, breathy moans, the feeling of their joined bodies: it was all becoming too much for him to handle. He was bound to lose control.

Emmy shivered after feeling his thighs against hers. He was cold to the touch. Yet… now that he’s inside, his own member was... strangely warm—no, _hot_ upon touch. She raised an eyebrow to that. It didn’t seem quite right.  How on earth does he possess an ability to...?

A quick jerk of his hips shook her out of her thoughts. “Is there something you must share with me, Miss Altava?”

“Er… N-No. Nothing to share.”

His eyes, now cloudy with primal thoughts, looked her over. With a toothy grin, he pushed her up from the chair, making his way deeper into her. Adrenaline coursed through his veins. He wanted her. He wanted to hear her voice in an erotic manner; to cry out to him, needing and wanting.

“Very sorry, I didn’t quite hear that… Was there anything that you wished to share with me?”

In no time at all, her back arched and she moaned out her response in segmented breaths.

“ _Oh god_! N-No! I- _Aaaaah_!”

He licked his lips upon feeling her walls grasping him. The grip slackened as he gently moved her back onto the armchair with an audible, moist squelch. Her body jerked upon hearing the sound, but was pushed back against the furniture by the man she was currently joined with.

She watched him poke, prod, and fish inside until her vision finally blurred. Her once ravenous movements stopped instantaneously as she felt the rush of warm liquid slip inside of her. Soon, her neck tingled from the shower of kisses he gave. A hot breath hit her ear as he murmured to her.

“...Heavenly...” He leaned in and playfully nipped her ear, making her shudder once again.

“A-Aaahhnn...”

He gave a smirk and pulled away from her. Lifting her up, he plopped back on the armchair and allowed her to rest against him.

After a moment of lying on the couch in embrace, she came to a realization. She was to report back to town after killing the vampire. The vampire is not dead. Furthermore, she just had an...exchange with said vampire. And he is currently lounging with a satisfied smirk.

Abruptly, she yelled, “Y-You! You should be dead!”

He tilted his head innocently, bringing a finger to his chin. “Come again?”

“Don’t give me that! I-I was supposed to kill you, but instead...instead I...”

“Was...killed by me?” he offered with a light chuckle.

She frowned at him. The full consequences weighed down on her. How was she to face the one that employed her for this task? More importantly, what was she to do now?

“I can’t believe this! I...I really must be weak. I had one goal and instead I ended up flirting and-”

“Was the entire experience not enjoyable for you, my dear?”

“Oh, no, no, no, the sex was _wonderful_ —Wait! Stop sidetracking me!”

The man blinked and scratched his head, giving a meager smile at the compliment.That same smile grew sad as he continued, “Well, er… the question I should ask is: ‘Do you regret everything that happened? Meeting me again, and everything that followed?’”

She paused to properly look into his eyes. In the moment of silence, she spoke out, “No. Meeting you again certainly changed a lot of things again. And...I can’t say I regret anything.”

He ran his hand through her hair. A gentle, relieved sigh was made. “I trust you’re a very bright woman. You’ll know what to do when the time comes. For now, please rest.”

 


End file.
